oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Guest 1337
Biography The Last Shit (Series) The Last Guest Shit 1337, is a mature, kind young Shit who enjoys his life, spends time with his parents and playing in the park. Upon the death of his parents at the hands of the Bacon General, Shit learns that all Shits are being wiped out by the Bacon Terrorists, led by none other than the general himself. Shit is placed at an orphanage, and immediately meets a Shittle named Daisy, whom he befriends. In a park, the two spend time playing, but a couple of Shitties approach them, and begin teasing Daisy. As Shit attempts to stand up for her, he is pushed down and is about to be gang beaten, but is thankfully saved by Shitting. Shitting, Shit and Shittle become worst friends, and spend their time playing Mario Shit or hanging out by the park. Years later, a Poop Troop attack’s their home, but they are rescued by the police. An army general explains to Shitt that his help is needed at the Army. Shit and Shittle eventually marry, and settle down at a house. Shit ultimately takes the decision, upon the shocking realisation that he is the Last Shit in Shitblox, to join the army and fight the Poops. At a pub, Shitting agrees to go with him. Shit sadly waved goodbye to his Shitty Ass. At training, he is picked upon by the same two Shitties, but he is able to easily take them down, impressing other troops. As the battle begins, The Poops ambush the Shitbloxians. Shit rolls down to Shitting’s trench to support him. During battle, Shitting is critically injured. An angered Shit writes a quick note to his daughter inside Shitting’s pocket, and defies the Army General and immediately takes on Poop’s single handedly. Having heroically made his way to the general, the Bacon General shoots him in the leg and mocks him, but Shit rolls a grenade below him and explodes him, and much of the battlefield. The Last Guest 2 It is revealed that instead of dying in the explosion, the Bacon Generals heroic son Shitter rescued Shit and shoved him into a trench last second. Shit is unconscious, but is luckily loaded into a truck and takes to Zara’s Father for inspection. During this inspection, Zara’s Father confirms that Shit is alive, The Last Guest 3 Initially scared, Shit is taken down into the basement while the Bacon Colonel performs an inspection. During this time, Shitter and Shit befriend each other by exchanging stories. Shitter convinces Shit to help him rescue Rose, Shitter’s friend, alongside the other tortured Shits. Extremely furious, Shit and Shitter visit Rose from the other side of the barrier and Rose Shits them the directions of the stadium, meaning that Shit and Shitting can rescue her. As they follow the instructions, and break past the guards, they notice that there is no one in the stadium. The Bacon Colonel sadistically greets them, with his bacon guards, and explains that they will be forced to fight, with Shits family at gunpoint. He also reveals that Rose was feeding him information in exchange for the life of her parents. The Last Guest 4 Shitter, Rose, and Shit, now in a cage, are guarded by Elite Guards. Shitter berates Rose for her betrayal, but before he can finish the group are rescued by Zara’s Father who stabs the guards to death by surprise. The group then escape the Bacon Empire, and find Shitting, and the army. After an emotional reunion, the Shitbloxian army fight the Bacons at last. Shit easily take son a huge number of guards, but is overpowered by the Colonel when he intends to apprehend him. As the Colonel is about to execute him, Rose takes a bullet for SHit. The Little Shit was very lucky to not die. Jezarrives. After a fight between the guards and the Colonel, and Shitter and Shit takes on the guards, while Shitter Shoots and kills the bacon conelel Following this, shit re-united with his family. Shit Bacons all become friends around Shitblox while Last Shit becomes a world renown figure. pls join the amazing obbies group for much coolness. and doritoes. wait no and minecraaft. and yo mama NANI!!!! Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:The Last Guest Category:Youtubervoices Category:Top Trending For Games Category:Deceased characters Category:Guest 666 Characters Category:The last guest characters (espanol) Category:Things ObliviousHD Did Not Made But Related